Shirayuki's Laugh
by otomiya-tickles
Summary: Plays right after Zen kissed Shirayuki after the bird mission. One by one Shirayuki's friends find out something interesting: she's ticklish! And much to her horror, they all love to exploit it.
1. Chapter 1: Obi's Discovery

_Author's note: Hi all! From now on I will be writing fanfiction here, starting with my recent favorite anime Akagami no Shirayuki Hime. R &R please, and write in a review or send a PM if you have a request or story idea!_

* * *

 **Shirayuki's Laugh**

* * *

Rated: T

Pairings: Shirayuki/Zen, Shirayuki/Obi (onesided)

Plotline: plays right after Zen kissed Shirayuki after the bird mission. One by one Shirayuki's friends find out something interesting: she's ticklish! And much to her horror, they all love to exploit it.

* * *

 **1\. Obi's Discovery**

* * *

"Hey, Miss! When you and the master were alone together at the watchtower... did he scold you harshly?" Obi watched the color on Shirayuki's cheeks change to one that matched her hair perfectly.

"Huh? N-no he didn't!" She shook her head, and Obi wondered why she would get so tense everytime he brought it up. Something definitely happened up there.

"Of course not, that's not what it was, was it?" he wondered aloud, and he tried to think of other ways to get it out of her, when she suddenly spun around and ran away, saying she needed to get back to work. He watched her leave and sighed.

"It's hard to get anything out of her," he mumbled to himself.

xxx

"Hey, there you are!" Obi found a flustered Shirayuki at the herb garden. He laughed when she clearly froze at the sound of his voice, and she nonchalantly continued her work. She was sitting on her knees with a couple of herbs in her arms while she was busy noting something down.

"How can I guard you when you keep running from me?" Obi sat down next to her and stretched out, yawning.

"I'm sorry..." Oh. He wasn't supposed to make her depressed. He looked at her, and noticed that familiar blush again that crept to her cheeks while she stared at her notes absently. Hmm...

"Just tell me what's up, something happened between you and the master right?" To wake her from her trance, he jabbed his index finger in her side. Her reaction was more than he would have expected though. A high squeak escaped her lips and she tensed up completely.

"Eh, Shirayuki?" Obi couldn't help but grin. Oh waaait. He sneakily poked her side again, and the same thing happened, only this time she immediately backed away from him.

"I a-already told you, n-nothing happened!" Shirayuki said, covering her side with her arm protectively.

"Really?" He hovered over her and she kept backing away until she lost her balance and fell back. Obi quickly moved forward and caught her in his arms before her head would hit the ground.

"If nothing happened, why are you blushing?" Obi asked.

"Am not!" Shirayuki was struggling in his arms but he wasn't planning on letting go again.

"Well, if you're not planning on telling me, I know my ways of making you speak..." Shirayuki's eyes widened, but before she could say something, Obi moved his hand and lightly ran his fingers up her side. Shirayuki gulped and kept in her breath.

"Because, from what I've been observing just now..." Obi used a little more pressure, and he could feel her stiff body start to loosen up as she shuddered.

"...I think you're ticklish?" He then plunged his fingers into Shirayuki's side, and high peals of laughter filled the herb garden.

"Eeeeheheh what - hehe - what're you doiiing haha Obiii!" She was struggling and squirming in his grip, but he wouldn't let go and continued to torment her side. She flailed her arms, kicked her legs and twisted around, but nothing could beat his strength as he moved his hand up and down her helpless torso.

"So, tell me again-" He paused and Shirayuki caught her breath for a quick moment.

"What happened at the watch tower?" When it took too long for her to reply, Obi resumed his tickle attack. While Shirayuki kept laughing and squirming helplessly, he carefully lowered her to the ground so he could finally use both hands to give her what she deserved. He scribbled his fingers up her sides, over her ribs and swiftly moved towards her stomach, and got the best reactions out of it.

"Obiiii hahaha I can't breathe!" Shirayuki curled up her legs and rolled from side to side, but Obi wouldn't let up.

"Tell me, and I'll stop!" He sang, and he enjoyed the way she squealed when he wriggled one finger in her armpit.

"Nooooohahhaa!" Obi smirked. He knew Shirayuki was a persistent girl, but only a little more and he could break her.

"Have it your way then." He caught both her hands in one hand and kept them together against her heaving chest while he used his free hand to tickle her stomach mercilessly. Shirayuki's uniform didn't give her a lot of protection, with the fabric being so thin, so just by lightly running his fingers all over her stomach, he could make her burst out in peals of laughs and giggles already.

"Okay! Hehehe - okaeeehehe I'll talk! P-please stop!" Hesitantly, Obi slowed down his attacking fingers and finally he stopped. Shirayuki sat up and panted and breathed heavily.

"Well?" Obi moved his hand and smirked when she immediately flinched. He just left his hands to his sides and waited for her to talk.

"Zen, h-he... eh, he..." That nervousness of hers again, and she played with her bright red hair.

"He k-kissed me..." she finally brought out, her gaze fixed on Obi's devilish hands. Obi closed his eyes. He knew it. An awkward silence followed while Shirayuki kept her head lowered. Then she squealed when he tickled her sides again.

"Whyyyy-ahaha!" she said between laughs, and Obi smiled and stopped again.

"That was just because I like hearing your laugh," he said, and he finally got up from the ground. Shirayuki looked at him for a moment, her expression confused and adorable. And then she giggled.

"Hehe, well, it's been a while since I laughed so much." Obi reached out and she accepted him to pull her up.

"Really? I wouldn't mind helping you with that some more. Might as well tell the others-"

"No!" Shirayuki shrieked, and she waved her hands in panic.

"They can't know I'm this ticklish! Especially don't tell -"

"Zen? He would love this information." Obi laughed loudly and Shirayuki blushed and shook her head.

"You have to promise you won't tell them!" She said.

"Alright alright, but trust me. They will find out one way or another," he said, and he chuckled.

"No they won't..." Shirayuki mumbled and she shyly covered her sides with her arms. Obi bent and picked up Shirayuki's stuff, and handed them over to her.

"Thanks, Obi!" She smiled brightly, and Obi canceled his idea of bringing up the incident at the watch tower again. He clenched his fist. Oh well, it was not as if he hadn't expected something like that would happen soon.

Smiling, he watched Shirayuki leave the herb garden and he followed her, the sound of her laughter still ringing through his ears.


	2. Chapter 2: Ryuu's Dilemma

_Author's note: don't get me wrong, in this story Ryuu has the same view of Shirayuki like he does in the manga/anime. I don't suppose he is in love, but kind of looks up to her and admires her in some sort of non-romantic way. Like he is fascinated with her._

* * *

 **2\. Ryuu's Dilemma**

* * *

"Morning, Ryuu! Were you able to understand my notes? I'm not sure if-"

"Yeah." Ryuu lifted his head and gazed absently at Shirayuki who just entered the office. He wasn't even aware of the fact that he had just interrupted her, but an uneasy feeling took control over him, and he felt his cheeks start to burn. Just by seeing her. He shook his head heavily. Damn it. If only he hadn't gone to check on Shirayuki when she was at the herb garden the other day. He tightened he grip on the pen he was holding to make notes with.

It was quite the sight. Obi had Shirayuki pinned beneath him, and he was... tickling her. Ryuu blushed. Shirayuki had been laughing, giggling and squealing hysterically, and somehow he had enjoyed that sound. The result was that he had remained there for too long, listening in, while he should have left right away. Now all he could think about was that sweet sound of laughter.

He wasn't even sure what that was all about. Obi seemed to be trying to persuade her into saying something, but luckily he had left the scene before he could hear that. Hearing Shirayuki's secrets would definitely not make the situation less uneasy for him.

"Are you okay, Ryuu?" Shirayuki asked when - apparently - he had been staring at her for a while.

"Oh, yeah..." With a blush still lingering on his cheeks and creeping towards his ears, Ryuu averted his eyes. Shirayuki walked past him and began to organize some of the documents on the desk. He wanted to hear that laugh once more. Was that wrong? So embarrassing. But he was nowhere near funny. He wouldn't be able to make her laugh. And to tickle her like Obi did... He carefully looked at her. But tickling someone was normal, wasn't it? Obi did it too, while Ryuu and Shirayuki had been acquaintances for a longer time. And she didn't get angry at Obi, right?

"...and I think that it has to be this plant, but I am not sure. I will have to look that up. Ryuu?" Ryuu's eyes widened in shock when Shirayuki waved her hand in front of his eyes. He had been dazing off again, and missed half of what she said!

"Eh, right. Look it up." He couldn't make more of it. Watching him with a look of curiosity, Shirayuki slowly got to the bookcase and began to look through the shelves. She probably thought he was acting weird, well he was too. Why was he making such a big deal out of it? All he wanted was to hear her laugh again.

Shirayuki stood on her tiptoes to reach the top shelf, and Ryuu's eyes wandered towards her exposed sides. Now would be his perfect chance to...

"Gotcha!" Two hands squeezed Shirayuki's exposed sides, and a squeal escaped her lips before she fell back right in the arms of Chief Garrack. Ryuu couldn't believe he had been so absent minded that he hadn't even noticed their boss had entered the office. But.. he grinned against his will. At least he could witness something fascinating.

"My my, Shirayuki-kun, did I startle you?" the Chief asked and she helped Shirayuki regain her balance.

"Y-yeah! I didn't hear you come in," Shirayuki said.

"She's ticklish." Two pairs of eyes were now staring at Ryuu, and he felt his ears getting red. He casually shrugged.

"I think," he added, and what he had wished to happen, it happened. The Chief's eyes were now directed at Shirayuki again, and an evil smirk was all over the blonde's face.

"Is that right, Shirayuki-kun?" She asked, and she wiggled her fingers at Shirayuki.

"T-ticklish? No way!" Shirayuki bluffed, and she looked at Ryuu and then at the Chief in panic as she slowly backed against the bookcase.

"Let me try." The Chief immediately aimed for Shirayuki's sides, and she wiggled her fingers as she ran them up and down. Shirayuki burst out in laughs and giggles, making this adorable dancey-move as she tried to escape the ticklish feeling.

"Ryuu's right! That's so cute!" The Chief slowed down her attack, and held her hands up while Shirayuki sighed in relief.

"Gotta remember this one, that's interesting," she said, and she looked as if she was searching for the next spot to attack when Yatsufusa came to get her to help at the infirmary.

"Right, you're saved for now, Shirayuki-kun!" Shirayuki laughed softly when Garrack left the office after wiggling her fingers at her once more.

"Phew, why am I always getting in theseeehehee!" She arched her back when Ryuu dared to drag his finger down her spine and she immediately turned around.

"Not you too, Ryuu!" Shirayuki cried out. Ryuu looked at his finger in amazement and back at Shirayuki.

"Does that touch really tickle? This, too?" He poked her side, and Shirayuki jumped.

"Eep! Hahaha yes it does, quit it Ryuu!" She tried to swat the hands away as gently as possible, but Ryuu smiled at the success of his attempts to tickle Shirayuki.

"I apologize. I should get back to work," he said after a couple of more well aimed pokes at her sensitive spots. He turned away and bent back to the floor where his work was scattered around.

Suddenly he felt fingers running up his sides, and he immediately screeched.

"Ha, you're ticklish too, Ryuu! Payback time!" The determined redhead soon had the poor boy pinned to the floor, and he rolled around and giggled.

"S-stop! Okay okay you win!" Ryuu huffed and panted when Shirayuki finally let up. He looked at her and they stared at each other for a moment before both of them laughed.

"I'm happy to hear you laugh, Ryuu. Now I know how to make you laugh, watch me!" Oh, what had he gotten himself into. Ryuu smiled half heartedly and closed his eyes. But it's true, he couldn't remember the last time he laughed out loud like that, and neither was he aware of the fact that he was ticklish too. Funny how such a simple sensation could cause him to laugh in such a way.

And somehow now that the two had shared their laughs and something playful, Ryuu felt as if he had gotten even closer to Shirayuki. And with the Chief knowing about her weakness, he for sure would be able to hear her laugh occasionally at the office. If only they wouldn't team up on him...


	3. Chapter 3: Izana's Entertainment

_Author's note: yes, two chapters in a row! I love the Shirayuki - Izana and Zen Chemistry a lot, so I might plan a fanfic in the future about them in detail. However, for this story I couldn't leave our sexy prince (err, manga - king) out of this. Enjoy!_

* * *

 **3\. Izana's Entertainment**

* * *

"A tickle fight at the pharmacy office, hm?" Izana smirked. Those stupid kids probably had no idea how fast rumors were to spread around this bloody castle. How old did they think they were anyway? As far as he knew, they should be working. Not playing around.

"Shirayuki..." he mumbled as he gazed out of his window over the palace court. A grin made its way to his lips and he couldn't help himself. None of this crazy stuff happened before that apple-girl got in the picture. No stupid princes falling for girls without status - what was Zen even thinking? - nor crazy tickle fights at the pharmacy office. That Shirayuki was definitely messing with the wrong castle.

xxx

"Shirayuki. How are things coming along here?" Izana could see the girl who had just been dancing on her own grow stiff and she turned around in shock.

"P-p-prince Izana?" she stuttered. Izana chuckled. Interesting how this flustered girl was the girl who told him she would go to Tanbarun with such determination. The girl who wouldn't avert her eyes. Yet, he could catch her off guard by just visiting her randomly during her dancing classes. Not that he usually would stroll around the castle this leisurely, just to visit lowly people who weren't worth his time.

But it couldn't hurt to pay Shirayuki a visit before she would leave for her important mission. It had been a while since they shared a moment alone, just the two of them -without an interfering and hysterical Zen around. Plus, she had yet to pay for disrespecting her working hours at his castle. Playing around during working hours was not what he would expect from his royal pharmacists.

"I am working hard, prince Izana." Shirayuki had regained her composure and was now looking at him with that confident look of hers. Izana looked at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hm. I heard you're a terrible dancer." Shirayuki gulped and her cheeks got a light rosy color.

"H-he told you?!" Izana chuckled at her reaction. Well, her dancing teacher had said it very modestly, but that's what he could make of it. She was clumsy and not elegant. He slowly approached her, and could see that she was struggling to stay where she was, and not be intimidated and back away from him.

"Maybe I should ask Zen to come here and be your dance partner, just to see his pained expressions while you stand on his feet all the time." Ouch, that didn't come out as friendly as he wanted it to, and he could see Shirayuki pout in a quite adorable way. Just seeing each and every reaction of her to all his teasing was pure entertainment. Entertainment which he had lost in his younger brother Zen already, who had grown to be so serious.

Well, of course he had to be serious as the second prince of Clarines, but he wouldn't react to his teasing and bullying like he used to. Izana grinned. But using Zen's favorite beloved Shirayuki as his next form of entertainment... well, she was making it very hard for him _not_ to do that.

"I know something better." He reached his hand out to her, and Shirayuki's eyes widened.

"Show me how you dance," Izana said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Shirayuki blushed and took a step back.

"W-what? Your Majesty, I don't think-"

"Dance with me. That's an order." His voice was loud enough to make her well aware of her position, and Shirayuki swallowed and slowly lifted her hand. When her hand was too slow to accept his, Izana grabbed it tightly and brought his other hand to her side. He lazily crept his fingers up her side and watched the expressions on her face play. First her eyes widened, her mouth then opened in surprise but her expression soon changed into a smiling one and then it came: the giggle fit.

"Eehehehe p-prince Izana!" Shirayuki tried to pull her hand free from his grip, but he wouldn't let go and continued to casually tickle her side. Well, if that kiss didn't work the other day, she surely should be feeling disgusted and _very_ awkward now.

"Rumor has it you're ticklish, Shirayuki. You brought this upon yourself." Izana's wiggling fingers increased their pace and after going up and down the length of her sides a couple of times, he aimed for her stomach.

"I d-d-don't understahahand!" The helpless girl was laughing and twisting while he simply kept holding onto her hand, which made it impossible for her to escape. After all, that one hand had a lot of strength, and she wasn't getting away now.

"Tickle, tickle," he taunted dryly, and Shirayuki went into crazy hysterics when he forced her hand into the air to tickle her exposed armpit. Well, she sure was dancing now. The way she squirmed, moved her feet, swayed her free arm and tried to dodge that single hand of his made it into an even more interesting scene.

Besides, it was not an everyday event that prince Izana used his royal hands to tickle a foolish girl, but why didn't he? This was fun. He let go of her hand so he could use both hands on her sides, and Shirayuki squealed with laughter while she collapsed against him.

"Stop - hahaha please! It t-tickles - please stop!" Shirayuki was squirming against him, and laughing, giggling and begging so helplessly that Izana couldn't help but think one thing: okay, she was cute. Maybe a bit adorable even. He might understand why Zen would fall for her... _if_ she wasn't just a plain girl with an unusual hair color. Just her hair color and an adorable laugh alone wouldn't get her anywhere.

"Let me make this clear. No slacking off during your mission or I will shatter your dreams with Prince Zen personally," Izana warned, and his tickling hands slowly came to a stop. Shirayuki panted, and Izana's hands floated above her shoulders and he hesitated if he should support the breathless girl.

But soon before he did, she already realized she was leaning against His Majesty, and with a squeak she removed herself and backed away. Izana watched her with an evil smirk, and for one moment he took in the sight. Shirayuki's cheeks were bright red, her hair that was just as red was all messy from the treatment he gave her, and she was still panting.

Seeing her like that, the young prince couldn't help but think about... _things_. He then filed all thoughts he had about her in that single moment away. How highly unacceptable would it be for the first prince of Clarines to feel something for a lowly girl, his brother's lover on top of that? No, never.

"You deserved that, Shirayuki."

"W-what?"

The confused, mortified expression on her face made Izana chuckle, but he wouldn't tell her that he heard about the pharmacy-tickle fight. Leaving her in confusion as to why on earth the infamous Prince Izana would _tickle_ her, of all things, was a much better follow up-punishment.

"You know what I mean. Good luck in Tanbarun." He turned around and walked away, that smile never leaving his lips. Of course she didn't know, but hey, teasing Shirayuki? Succeeded. Got entertainment out of it? Hell yes, succeeded!


	4. Chapter 4: Raji's Curiosity

_Author's note: another few chapters ! And nope I will not involve all characters, just Shirayuki's friends, and I think you could guess: I'm saving our lovely Prince Zen for last!_

* * *

 **4\. Raji's Curiosity**

* * *

"Wow, it's the furagi herb! They usually only grow well in the mountains!" With a mixture of fascination and fondness, Raji watched how Shirayuki sat by the herbs.

"Really?" he reacted. While their conversation about the herbs and the mountains continued, Raji couldn't help but let his eyes wander off to stare at his red haired visitor.

The thing is... He looked her up and down thoroughly. Throughout their visit, Raji had observed how Obi would sometimes poke at Shirayuki's midriff, which caused her to produce sounds like high pitched yelps, squeaks and adorable giggles. It was so fascinating, that he eventually brought it up when he was with Sakaki.

* * *

 _"Why is she doing that?" Raji asked when Obi had managed to get Shirayuki to make that beautiful sound again. Sakaki cocked an eyebrow and looked at the pair. He then shrugged._

 _"Just seems like she's ticklish, to me." Raji frowned at that answer._

 _"Ticklish?" he asked, and this earned him a surprised look from his attendant._

 _"What is that?" The question seemed to be hilarious, because Sakaki was chuckling now._

 _"I would call it sensitivity a human can have against certain touches... It normally causes someone to laugh, or.. squeak, like she did. You should try it sometime." Raji nodded. Very interesting._

* * *

While Shirayuki studied their finest herbs, he kept gazing at her side that was left exposed as she was squatting down and reaching for the herbs. He had enjoyed that special sound of her voice immensely, and he also remembered what Sakaki had said. But how inappropriate would it be for him to suddenly try? Or to ask Obi if he could do it again? Raji shook his head.

"What's wrong, Prince Raji?" The sound of Shirayuki's voice was enough to get him back to earth, and the young prince shook his head. Why was he so awkward and stupid!

"Nothing!" It came out as a sort of a bark, and for a minute he was afraid he insulted her. But the shocked expression on her face was soon replaced by a smile and a loud giggle as his body had acted on its own, and he had actually poked her side.

"Kyaha!" Shirayuki covered her side and looked at him, confused and blushing.

"Shirayuki? Are you... tickolash?" Raji asked, and Shirayuki broke down in a loud, genuine laugh without him even touching her.

"Ehm, i-it's called being ticklish, Prince Raji. And yes, I guess I am... a little," she brought out carefully. Even though it wasn't her smartest move to reveal her weakness, she really didn't want to leave the poor prince unknowing. Especially when he was trying to develop a friendship with her, and try to get more knowledge of everything in the world. Inlcuding things like... these.

"Is it only your sides?" Raji asked, and he could notice how her face was getting even redder with unease.

"N-not only my sides. Friends sometimes tickle my tummy as well, and under my arms. And my... feet." Shirayuki watched his every move carefully. There was nothing wrong with sharing the theoretical side, as long as he wouldn't get too experimental.

"May I try? Tickle you?" Damn. Shirayuki blushed and began to stutter nervously.

"E-ehm w-well I don't think... I m-mean. That is..." She nervously played with a strand of her red hair and averted her eyes.

"I have never tickled anyone before." Damn it, Raji! How could she deny him that? But this was getting so weird!

"Okay, but just a little! I'm very sensitive, and I might struggle!" she finally admitted, even though she could practically hit herself for getting herself in the mess that was going to come now.

"Alright. Sakaki!" he suddenly called out, and Shirayuki blinked in surprise as she stood up. Raji sighed when Obi followed as well, but oh well. He didn't mind an audience, if he was really going to hear that laughter of hers and be the cause of it.

"Sakaki, hold Shirayuki's arms," Raji told him when they reached them.

"W-wait what?" Shirayuki squeaked, but Sakaki - who clearly understood what was happening - already gently took her by her arms and lifted them so they were spread horizontally.

"It's more convenient right? You said you'd struggle. So what do we say? Two minutes?" Raji suggested, and she swallowed. Just what had she gotten herself into...

"O-oy what're you.." Obi tried to butt in, but Shirayuki helplessly shook her head at him.

"It's okay, Obi. I kind of promised him he could tickle me for a bit, it's nothing bad," she said with a slight shrug of her shoulders, and she smiled. Obi raised his eyebrows and smirked. Tickle her? Oh?

"E-ehm Prince Raji, would one minute do? I'm not sure about two..." she then replied shyly, and Raji nodded.

"Deal!" he said, and he positioned his hands at her sides, and Shirayuki swallowed.

"Obi, please count for me!" she managed to say, and right after that Raji attacked. He ran his fingers up and down her sides, and the cutest girly giggly squeals escaped her lips as she squirmed and struggled. It was like music to Raji's ears, and he remembered the words Shirayuki had said earlier. Sides... Tummy... Underarms...

Shirayuki laughed loudly when the content prince used both his hands to play her sensitive tummy like a piano, before moving up towards her armpits, eliciting hysterical shrieks and laughs.

"Woah!" Raji said in amazement, and Obi chuckled at Shirayuki's predicament.

"Thirty seconds!" he called out, while Shirayuki howled with laughter at the underarm tickles. With his tongue sticking out in concentration, Raji moved his hands all over her squirming upperbody. Tickling was fun! Each spot resulted in different reactions, how interesting! Suddenly he thought of something more. What else did she say? Tummy... underarms... feet!

"H-h-heheheyy!" Shirayuki laughed when Raji suddenly bent down, lifted one of her feet and took off her shoe.

"Pardon me," he excused himself as he exposed her bare foot. Good thing she wasn't wearing socks, because this gave him immediate access! He ran his fingers down her sole, and the poor girl threw her head back and squealed.

"Not my feeeheheeet!" she laughed, but Raji held a firm grip around her ankle and fluttered his fingertips up and down the soft skin of her sole, and under the base of her toes. Touching one's feet could make someone laugh like that? Interesting!

"Nononono!" Shirayuki shook with laughter, but Raji wouldn't stop tickling her foot with his experimenting fingers. The girl was already trying to catch her breath. This was the longest torturous minute ever. Raji finally stood up and returned to tickle her stomach and sides, making her squirm and buck against Sakaki who held her firmly in place.

Obi laughed at the pair. He had no idea how that crazy girl had gotten herself in this situation, but it sure was enjoyable. He could never grow tired of her laughter! As he stood and smiled at the scene, his eyes suddenly widened. Wait, did he just forget to count?

"Prince Raji, I have to say we are close to three minutes already," Sakaki suddenly announced, and Raji gasped and immediately stopped his assault on his panting and wheezing friend.

"Three minutes?!" Raji said as he stepped back, and both him and Shirayuki shot Obi a look.

"Sorry, lost count," the careless boy answered, and he shrugged. Sakaki let go of her arms, and Shirayuki sank on her knees and caught her breath.

"Obi. You. Bastard." Shirayuki managed to say between heavy breaths. Both Obi and Sakaki chuckled, but Raji looked concerned.

"Are you okay? I'm afraid I lost myself a bit, I'm not sure if..." Shirayuki looked up at him, and she smiled tiredly, releasing him of his guilty thoughts.

"It's alright, Prince Raji!" she said.

"So now our prince has learned what it is like to tickle someone, perhaps we could teach him the other side of it as well?" Sakaki suddenly said, and Raji cocked his head.

"Wait, what?" he said, but Sakaki was suddenly behind him and held his arms like he did with Shirayuki.

"Heyheyhey, let go of me! Wait! No!" The prince protested as he struggled and writhed, but his attendant had enough strength to keep him still.

"Good idea, Sakaki. Let's find out if the almighty prince of Tanbarun is ticklish," Obi said, wiggling his fingers as he decided to join the fun. Shirayuki also stood up and smirked at the trapped prince.

"Three minutes of tickling, could you stand it, Prince Raji?" she teased, and Raji squirmed and protested.

"No! Sakaki let go, that's an order! No! Nooooo-" soon the herb garden was filled with the loud cackling laughter of the helpless prince, while his friends from Clarines allowed themselves to wiggle their fingers over his squirming body. From a distance, his own younger brother and sister were also enjoying the show. Seeing Raji play around was definitely something new!


	5. Chapter 5: Mitsuhide's Brotherly Love

_AN: I'm still following the anime story! Imagine this chapter being inserted right after they exchange their goodbyes with Prince Raji! I can't get over how well this chapter would fit in, it'd even explain while Shirayuki switched from riding Mitsuhide's horse to riding with Obi again!;)_

* * *

 **5\. Mitsuhide's Brotherly Love**

* * *

At last, back on their way to Clarines! Mitsuhide grinned with satisfaction when they left the land of Tanbarun, with Shirayuki between his arms as she rode his horse with him.

How terrified he had been when she got kidnapped, and not only because it was painful to see Zen worried to death. No, he actually cared just as much for Shirayuki, like a dear sister. Even since before she got into the castle, she used to spend a lot of time with them, and together with Obi, Kiki and Zen, he really thought of them as one big happy family.

"I can't wait to get back to the castle and see everyone again!" Shirayuki said excitedly, and Mitsuhide smiled.

"I'm sure they missed you a lot at the pharmacy," he said, and he gazed up at the sky.

"Ah, guys. I'm afraid those rain clouds over there are heading this way." He pointed up, and the others looked and sighed.

"It can't be helped then," he heard Zen say, who was riding ahead of them.

"We'll find shelter when it rains, but for now let's just keep going," Kiki said from behind him.

"Yeah, right." He lowered his arm and positioned his hand again, but he accidentally grazed Shirayuki's side as he did so, making her giggle and flinch a little. Hm? Ahh... He then remembered the rumors he heard at the castle a while back, about a certain red haired girl being ticklish.

He had made sure it never reached Zen's ears though, since he wouldn't like the fact that others could play around with her while it would be inappropriate for him to do so, as a prince. Besides, he had no idea where the rumors came from. Who was the one who tickled her out in the open? Whoever it was, Zen probably wouldn't have liked it anyway.

He smirked. But that didn't mean _he_ couldn't. Still smirking, he let go of the reins with one hand and proceeded to wiggle his fingers up Shirayuki's side. The girl jolted and squeaked in response.

"Mi-Mehe-Mitsuhide. What are you doing?" She asked, nervous giggles escaping her lips while he slowly ran his fingers from her side to her tummy, and she squirmed and held her arms tightly against her body.

Alright, with cute reactions like that, she was just asking for it. Mitsuhide went for the kill: he spidered all five fingers over her tummy, and Shirayuki let out a loud squeal.

"What's wrong, Shirayuki?" Zen called out without turning to look at them, and Mitsuhide grinned as his victim was giggling and fighting against his evil hand.

"N-nothing!" she squeaked.

"I think she's just happy she can finally return to Clarines!" Mitsuhide said. He was now moving one finger in circular motions around her tummy, and sometimes switched between squeezing her sides or grazing his fingers along her sensitive ribs. Shirayuki was having a hard time controlling her laughter to keep from drawing everyone's attention, as well as limiting her movements because she might lose her balance or bother the horse.

"M-Mitsuhide! Stop it!" the wiggling girl hissed between her giggles, and she fell back against him when he suddenly used his hand as a claw on her stomach. Mitsuhide grinned. He knew Shirayuki would be too embarrassed to admit to the others what was going on, making it even more fun to tease her.

"Hehehe Mitsuhidehehe!" she giggled, her hands gripping his own, but he managed to break his hand free and attack another spot everytime. Eventually he even proceeded to scratch at her lower back, making her arch her back and gasp. The others were still oblivious, so Mitsuhide let his hand linger there for a while, occasionally sliding one finger down her spine or return to scratching and tickling her lower back.

Shirayuki held her hand tightly over her mouth, muffling the laughs and giggles that wanted to slip out. What was Mitsuhide thinking? She had never thought he would be as bad as Obi!

"Nooo-aha!" Her hands weren't able to block the loud giggle that escaped her lips when Mitsuhide's hand lazily poked her stomach again, and this time Zen turned to look at her. As he was only able to see her face, and not what was happening around her stomach section, he raised his eyebrows curiously at the sight of her flushed cheeks and the big smile on her face.

"J-just happy!" Shirayuki giggled. Zen smiled unknowingly.

"Me too!" he said, and Mitsuhide had a hard time not to laugh out loud. How funny this was!

* * *

"Honestly, Mitsuhide!" Shirayuki sighed when he helped her climb off the horse as they all settled down for a short break. The rain clouds were still nearing them, probably ready to break out in a rain shower sometime soon.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"W-what was that for?" Shirayuki asked, a blush spread across her embarrassed face.

"Just playing around," he said with a wink, and he patted her head.

"T-that really tickled! What if Zen heard?" Shirayuki mumbled, but he just laughed softly, seemingly enjoying her embarrassment. Besides, after finding out the fun of tickling Shirayuki, he was definitely planning to hide this no longer from his dear friend Zen. Soon, he would inform the prince of _the_ way to get his love interest to produce those adorable giggles. Soon.

"Guys, are you coming?" The others called out, and a content Mitsuhide and flustered Shirayuki joined them. Zen, Kiki and Mitsuhide eventually got tangled in a discussion about how they would probably have to find a place to find shelter soon, as well as stay the night - perhaps. Meanwhile, Shirayuki sat closer to Obi.

"Obi. Can I ride with you, when we continue?" she asked, since she always sat on the back when she rode with him, safe from any potential tickle attacks.

"Sure," Obi said. It had started to rain already when they climbed back on their horses, and when no one noticed Shirayuki playfully stuck her tongue out at Mitsuhide before she climbed on Obi's horse. That Mitsuhide! Still, she smiled. Receiving such brother-like affection from him was a little something to also feel happy about!


	6. Chapter 6: Kiki's Mischief

_AN: Next will be Kiki! deviedra, good job on guessing it would be her, we can't leave her out of this !:) - as you'll probably understand, this scene in my story plays right after my previous chapter, when they find shelter for the rain and Kiki and Shirayuki share a bath !_

* * *

6\. Kiki's Mischief

* * *

"Shirayuki, you've been with us for a while now, huh?"

Kiki's eyes locked with Shirayuki's. Her red haired friend already seemed to be feeling quite uneasy sharing a bath with her, so maybe she kind of made a mistake by making that comment and staring her in the eyes. Her thought was confirmed when Shirayuki suddenly covered her face and turned away from her. Right, big mistake. The girl was so embarrassed.. Wasn't she used to having a bath with female friends? And they knew each other for quite a while now, so why was Shirayuki making this so awkward?

"Shi-ra-yu-ki." Kiki dragged a finger down Shirayuki's spine to get her attention, but this drew a squeak from the girl as she arched her back in response. Kiki grinned. Right before they separated to take a bath, Mitsuhide had made a comment to her about Shirayuki being ticklish, and how he had teased her when they were on their way. She giggled. Mitsuhide said he felt a little bit guilty about it, but Kiki couldn't blame him. The way Shirayuki turned to look at her with a confused and embarrassed expression was quite adorable actually.

"Y-y-yes?" Shirayuki stuttered. Even if it didn't show, Kiki also felt a little bit awkward when it came to conversation topics. It rarely occurred that the two of them were alone together, let alone sharing a bath without any clothes on their bodies. But she now knew other ways to keep the mood not too tense. She dragged her finger down Shirayuki's bare side this time, and she jumped and giggled.

"Ticklish?" Kiki asked calmly, and Shirayuki's eyes almost bulged out.

"What, me? No no no," Shirayuki shook her head and backed away from Kiki who suddenly had this dangerously mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Kiki approached her, and Shirayuki backed away until she couldn't go any further.

She had her arms occupied already as she covered her chest shyly, making her unable to react to Kiki's sudden actions: the blonde reached out and traced her fingers up her sides, wiggling them playfully, and Shirayuki let out a cute laugh.

"Hehehe alright I'm t-ticklish now stop it!" Shirayuki giggled, squirming and wiggling her body in an attempt to escape Kiki's fingers.

"I like your laugh," Kiki stated, and a small grin broke through her pokerface. Still laughing and giggling, Shirayuki turned her back towards her, but Kiki responded by moving her wiggling fingers to her back. She fluttered her fingertips up and down the sensitive skin, sometimes using her nails, and Shirayuki squeaked.

"K-Kiki, n-no hehehe I -ahah!" Shirayuki gasped when the torturous sensations moved from her upperback to her lowerback, and the water splashed around her as she struggled and tried to escape. It was a big question to her why she would end up getting tickled all the time. But Kiki's touches were gentle and playful, and not comparable with the ruthless tickle attacks by Obi, or Mitsuhide.

"Hehehehe K-Kiki haha r-really - stop - Aaahah not there! Nonono!" Shirayuki squealed suddenly when Kiki ran her fingers over her stomach. With her arms still covering her chest, Shirayuki bent forward to try and block the tickles, but this only trapped Kiki's hand in its place, and the stomach tickling got intensified.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the boy's bath..._

"I-is that Shirayuki laughing?" Zen asked, concentrating on the sounds that could be heard, and an obvious blush appeared on his face. Obi chuckled.

"It is," he replied, also listening to the sound of Shirayuki's laughs and giggles that could be vaguely heard from the room next to them. He definitely recognized that kind of laughter: those adorable, desperate kind of giggles and squeals were definitely the sounds she would make when she was tickled. No doubt! But... she was with Kiki? Since when would Kiki..? Obi blushed. The thought of a beauty like Kiki tickling a cutie like Shirayuki was rather...

"Those two sure are having fun! I wonder how Kiki gets her to laugh like that. Guess I should be more funny to make her laugh like that too," Zen interrupted his disturbing thoughts, and Obi laughed at the oblivious prince.

"But you _are_ funny, Zen!" he joked. Nope, he wasn't going to share the fun just yet.

* * *

"Hahahaha Kiki!" Shirayuki was still trapped between the edge of the bath and her lover's guardian. The blonde was using her quick fingers to scribble the skin on her neck, and Shirayuki scrunched up her shoulders and tried to avoid the ticklish touches with all kinds of awkward movements. Her arms were still desperately covering her chest in embarrassment, but when Kiki kept tickling her neck, she removed one arm and tried to go for a counter attack.

With Kiki tickling her neck, this left her stomach and sides unprotected, so Shirayuki reached out and attacked. After a couple of experimental squeezes of the sides, she scribbled her fingers up and down and poked her stomach a few times. She noticed how Kiki tensed at the touch, and a soft, elegant laugh was heard. Woah, who would have thought! Finally getting rid of her embarrassment, Shirayuki also removed her other arm and began to use both hands to tickle Kiki back.

"Hehehe!" Kiki giggled a low and charming laugh, and it seemed as if she allowed Shirayuki to do her counter attack for just a little moment. Because when that moment was seemingly over, Kiki suddenly straightened, and that was when her real strength came to the surface. She slipped one arm around Shirayuki's middle, pinning her arms against her body, and she used her free hand to tickle any skin of her sides she could reach.

Right, they were naked, and it could have been very awkward. But Shirayuki was actually quite enjoying the tickle fight and having fun, and so was Kiki. The women laughed playfully while the stronger of the two went for the kill, her fingers digging into the redhead's sides, causing peals of laughter to echo through the room.

"Mercehehehe, Kiki! I give! Hahaha!" Shirayuki laughed breathlessly. Even though the tickling was still gentle and very different from what her male friends had been giving her, this really was getting just as ruthless. With no clothes to give her any protection, all spots on her body could be easily reached by Kiki, and with just light touches she had her squirming like a helpless little worm already.

"Kikiiiihehehe! Staaaahahap!" Shirayuki laughed, and she didn't know if Kiki was basing it off her quick breaths and gasps, or her hysterical movements and struggles, but finally she became merciful and the tickling fingers came to a stop.

"Pheww," Shirayuki giggled, and Kiki smiled and let go of her.

"Sorry about that," she said politely, and Shirayuki shook her head.

"I-it's okay..." she said, blushing a little.

"You have an adorable laugh when you're tickled." Shirayuki blushed even more at this strange compliment.

"Has Zen heard it too?" Shirayuki wasn't used to Kiki being so playful, teasing or mischievous, and she shook her head heavily as she felt her cheeks heat up even more. She enjoyed it, but each surprising comment or action of hers would catch her off guard.

"N-no! Zen doesn't know I'm..." Shirayuki mumbled quietly, and she swallowed.

"So Mitsuhide and I do?" Kiki asked, and Shirayuki nodded.

"Obi, too... And Ryuu and the Chief. A-and Prince Raji. Even H-his Majesty...Izana..." The corner of Shirayuki's lips twitched a little as her smile tensed at the thought of this. Kiki laughed that pretty laugh of hers again.

"So that means everyone except for Zen?" Kiki asked, and Shirayuki nodded.

"Y-yeah..." she said, and she flinched when Kiki reached out to her, but it only ended up as a pat on her shoulder.

"Your secret's with me," she said with a wink, and Shirayuki smiled.

"Thanks, Kiki!" She wasn't sure how it had ended up this way, with everyone knowing about her weakness _and_ exploiting it, except for Zen. But even if Zen knew, he would probably rather protect her from the others instead of being just as merciless towards her, right? Blushing, Shirayuki couldn't imagine being tickled by Zen. She would feel so embarrassed to show him such a helpless side of hers... Yes, it would be best if all her friends would keep quiet about it!


	7. Chapter 7: Zen's Playful Affection

_AN: Yes guys this will be the last chapter for this story! I meant Zen to be the last of course, and I like the number of 7. Sorry for taking my time, I guess you could understand I felt quite the pressure, knowing that the Zen-chapter is one that a lot of you've been looking forward to. Oh well, I hope it doesn't disappoint. At least it is extra long._ _Thanks for reading, faving and reviewing to you all!_

* * *

7\. Zen's Playful Affection

* * *

"Ehehe! Oh come on, Obi! Stop that!" Shirayuki whined at her guardian who kept following her in and out of the herb garden.

"Sorry, fingers slipped," was the reply, but he tickled her side once more after that, making her squeal and drop the herbs she was holding.

"That's it, Obi, I can't work like this! I'm firing you as my guardian for now. It's not necessary anyway, I'm safe." Shirayuki stuck her tongue out at him, and Obi raised his eyebrows, grinning.

"Are you serious?" he laughed, and Shirayuki nodded, but only with fake anger.

"Fiiine," Obi sang, and he tickled her once again with both hands this time, making her laugh hysterically. He then dashed off to allow her some peace. Shirayuki sighed and she bent to pick up the herbs. That Obi... No, everyone actually. Ryuu, The Chief, Mitsuhide and even Kiki too. They all kept teasing her with tickles whenever they got the chance. She had probably never laughed so much in her life before, and it wasn't that she minded it a lot, but she was just so nervous for Zen to find out!

xxx

Mitsuhide watched how Zen was concentrated on his work, and he smiled. Things had been so busy after their return to the castle. The marriage interview, his own hypnosis drama, and a visit from Tanbarun's messenger. Not to mention the pile of office work Zen had to do.

"Yooo!" Obi entered the office casually, and Kiki and Mitsuhide closed their eyes in annoyance at his attitude.

"Shouldn't you be guarding Shirayuki?" Mitsuhide asked.

"What for? After all that I guess she's safe again, right Master? Besides, she fired me." Zen stopped writing and he looked up, and both Mitsuhide and Kiki watched him with surprised expressions.

"She what? Obi... what have you done." Zen's voice didn't sound amused, and Obi laughed carelessly.

"Nothing nothing, can I help it she's so cute when she's tickled?" Obi immediately gulped (bye, promise to Shirayuki), Mitsuhide's jaw dropped, Kiki shook her head with a sigh, and Zen was randomly blushing now.

"When she's _what_? Obi!" He stood up from his chair and he glared at his messenger.

"Come on, don't you know it? Everyone knows how ticklish she is," Obi said as if he didn't say that by mistake just now, and Mitsuhide was trembling in frustration. _He_ had wanted to be the one to tell Zen, only he hadn't found a chance to do so with these past days being chaotic and busy. It was a matter he wanted to handle with care, because what if poor Zen misunderstood? And here Obi was, spilling it in the worst way possible.

"Shirayuki is? And _you've_ been allowing yourself to - to.. just _touch_ her?" Zen asked, blushing even more at this new information.

"Well, that's kind of the point with tickling," Obi said as he shrugged, but before Zen could react, Mitsuhide already walked up to Obi and chased him back out of the office. When a giggling Obi had finally left the room, he sighed and turned towards Zen.

"Sorry about that, Zen. I meant to tell you..."

"You knew? How?" Zen asked immediately, and Kiki chuckled because of how flustered Mitsuhide acted when he realized he blew it as well.

"E-eh, well..." Mitsuhide mumbled, trying to search for the right words.

"Point is, Zen, Shirayuki has a sweet laugh. You should try to tickle her. She's really ticklish," Kiki suddenly said with her usual pokerface, and both guys turned to look at her in shock.

"Kiki! You too? Why didn't you tell me?" Zen asked with an adorable childish expression.

"Because you never asked," Kiki said.

"How should I know when no one tells me!" Zen sat back down and began to write furiously. Obi said _'everyone knows'_ , ack, he didn't want to know who had been playing around with Shirayuki while he was the only one who was oblivious.

 _He_ was the only guy who should tease her and play around with her, not Obi, not Mitsuhide. Not... Suddenly he remembered how Izana had mentioned something when they were having a drink at the balcony the other night. Something about... how he knew she had an interesting weakness... But that's all he said, and he wouldn't tell him what he meant with that. No way, his brother too?

"Nooo!" Zen suddenly roared, and Mitsuhide and Kiki couldn't help but chuckle at his despair.

* * *

"Shirayuki-kun, the sun has set. You can leave that for tomorrow," Chief Garrack said, and she nodded at the paper Shirayuki was writing.

"Oh okay, thanks!" Shirayuki said, and she smiled tiredly.

"The others already left. Oh, and before you leave, you have a visitor in the nap room!" The Chief winked at her, and she left the room while saying "I'm off!". Shirayuki cocked her head. A visitor? At this hour? She cleaned up the desk, put her documents in a binder and quickly left for the nap room. When she entered, she noticed a sleeping Zen on the bottom bunk bed.

"Z-Zen!" An instant blush covered her cheeks, and she bent over him and carefully reached out. Should she wake him?

"Zen? W-why are you - _aah_!" Everything was suddenly spinning, and the next moment she found herself pinned to the bed with Zen hovering over her.

"Hi, Shirayuki." He smiled brightly and she blushed and squirmed nervously. He was faking? No way!

"E-eh? Zen, I..." Shirayuki said, but suddenly she felt him dig into her sides, and her body spasmed at the ticklish sensation. He couldn't... Zen ran his fingers up her sides to her ribs, and she squealed before she quickly clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Come on Shirayuki. It is only fair that I get to tickle you too, how come you were hiding this from me, hm?" Zen teased, his fingers poking and prodding at her ticklish ribs. Shirayuki curled up into a ball, her hands still clamped over her mouth and muffled giggles spilling from her mouth. So embarrassing! Who told him?

"Why are you hiding your laugh from me? I won't stop until I hear it!" her mischievous boyfriend sang, and Shirayuki gasped when he squeezed her hips, making her stretch her body again and squeal softly. Zen was fast, very fast. He switched from tickling her hips, to her stomach and her sides with incredible speed, and she wasn't sure for how much longer she could keep her hands cover her mouth.

Zen leaned close to her ear, and even her ear was attacked with ticklish sensations when he whispered: "you can't hold it forever! Let me hear your laughter!" His hand was suddenly positioned under her leg, and he showered the back of her knee with light tickles using his fingertips. This made her finally remove hands, and she tried to catch his hands while she rolled and squirmed, her sweet giggles filling the room.

"Kyaahahaa Z-Zehehen no - ahaaha please!" Shirayuki laughed, but her lover was far more merciless than she had expected him to be. Zen blushed at the sweet sound of her voice, and somehow he didn't feel like stopping yet. Moving back to her torso, he repositioned himself so he could straddle her, and he used both his hands to scribble his fingers all over her sensitive tunmy.

"Nooooohahhaa i-it tihickles hehehe Zen, s-stop!" Zen's cheeks were getting just as much color as Shirayuki's, seeing her in such an adorable state. During the struggle, he managed to catch both her hands, and he pushed them over her head and stopped the tickling for a moment. Shirayuki panted and watched him with big eyes, and Zen grinned when they made eye contact.

"You have an adorable laugh, Shirayuki Why wouldn't you let me hear it?" he asked, and he softly poked her stomach, making her squeak.

"I-it's embarrassing! I d-didn't..." Zen suddenly leaned forward until their noses were touching, both their flushed faces now very close to each other.

"Don't be ashamed of such a cute laugh. You should be punished for hiding it from me!" Zen giggled, and Shirayuki tensed up when he ran his fingers down one of her stretched arms, until her armpit.

"Eehehehe I'm s-sorrehehe! Please don't!" she giggled, squirming and pulling her arms. For a moment Zen hesitated and she thought he would be merciful, but then his fingers dug into her exposed armpit, and she arched her back and giggled hysterically.

"Nyaaaaahahaa not there not therehehe staaaahahp!" Zen was amazed by the uncontrollable laughs and giggles that spilled from his red haired girlfriend's lips, and he couldn't help himself. He leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss, her continuous giggles making the kiss feel even better.

"Mmmphph hmmph!" Shirayuki giggled into the kiss when he kept wiggling his fingers in her armpit before sneakily attacking her stomach with spider-tickles. Allowing her to catch her breath, Zen stopped the kiss, pulled back and he freed her arms from his grip. Shirayuki immediately covered her face in embarrassment, breathing heavily and still giggling softly.

"And there you go again! Don't hide from me," Zen laughed and he gently took her hands and moved them away from her face. She was blushing like crazy, and her eyes widened when their eyes locked.

"Z-Zen..." she panted, and she closed her eyes when she was kissed again. Woah, it sure was embarrassing, but she couldn't complain about how intimate he was. Her body was burning because of the tickling, and she would almost think it was yearning for more... She moved her hands out of Zen's loose grip, and she shyly wrapped her arms around his neck. Still kissing, Zen let his finger circle around on her stomach, making her squeak and giggle again.

"Not done with you yet," he whispered in her ear after breaking the kiss, and Shirayuki arched her back when he attacked her neck with feather kisses, sending chills down her spine. She whimpered at the feeling and squirmed, her arms tightening the grip around his neck.

"Ticklish here, too?" Zen asked teasingly while he lightly wiggled his fingers down her sides again, which was making her go crazy in combination with the neck-tickles.

"Y-yehess I c-can't take ehehet!" she giggled softly, but Zen only chuckled, making her squeak because of the vibrations against her neck.

"I'm sure you can!" He suddenly blew a raspberry on her neck, making her squeal loudly and arch her back again. He used this opportunity to slip one arm under her so she was caught in his embrace, and he used the hand under her to tickle her back.

"Zeeenn hahahaa s-stop it!" Shirayuki giggled breathlessly.

"Promise you won't hide from me?" Zen asked, still tickling her, and Shirayuki nodded and laughed uncontrollably.

"Yehehes now st-stahahp!" she laughed, and Zen finally decided to have mercy. Shirayuki threw back her head in relief, still panting and giggling.

"Y-you really are - hehe - evil..." she giggled, and Zen chuckled and planted a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Am I now?" Zen's voice sounded so teasing that Shirayuki thought he would tickle her again, and she instantly curled her fingers. But since her arms were still around his neck with her hands close to his skin, this made her her touch him lightly by accident. Zen's response was a soft giggle, and he tensed up, scrunching up his shoulder.

"You're ticklish too!" Shirayuki cried triumphantically, and she proceeded to scribble the skin of his neck with her fingers.

"S-Shirayuki hehe, you wihill regret this!" Zen laughed, and his hand that was still resting on her stomach curled its fingers, and Shirayuki laughed when he tickled her again. And so the tickle fight continued, while meanwhile their guardians had gathered outside the room.

With sounds of the bed creaking and the playful voices that could be heard, it would sound wrong to anyone, but at least they knew what was going on.

"So Master finally got to join the fun, hm?" Obi said, and Mitsuhide and Kiki laughed softly.

"I never knew Zen was ticklish too, though." Mitsuhide said with a grin.

"Me neither, but it's good to know," Obi said, smirking and exchanging glances with Mitsuhide, who in turned looked like he was happy with this information.

"Should we go get them?" he asked, but Kiki shook her head.

"Let's give them another moment," she said with a smile, enjoying the sound of playful laughter and giggles coming from the room, as the two were probably still tangled in a lovey dovey tickle fight. Mitsuhide and Obi smiled and nodded in response. Even though it might be inappropriate for a prince, they would make sure to keep Zen's playful affection for Shirayuki a secret from everyone else!

* * *

End of Final Chapter

Thanks for reading!


End file.
